


[Vid] Призрачная встречная

by Arasi



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Multiple Character's Deaths, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть множество миров, где эта встреча неизбежна, и лишь один, где она необходима. Если ты видел, как он гибнет в сотне реальностей, сможешь ли спасти его в этой?</p>
<p>There are a lot of words where this meeting is inevitable, but only one where it's necessary. You've seen him die in a hundred of realities, can you save him in this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Призрачная встречная

**Author's Note:**

> The title could be (very) roughly translated from Russian as "The Ghost I Keep Meeting".


End file.
